Wuya
Wuya is the main antagonist of the American animated television series, Xiaolin Showdown. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Wuya vs Bill Cipher (By Eficiente) * Ganondorf vs Wuya (By Eficiente) Possible Opponents * Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) History Wuya was an evil Heylin witch and the most powerful being in the universe. She conquered the world 1,500 years ago, but was defeated in the first Xiaolin Showdown by the legendary Grand Master Dashi and trapped in a wooden Puzzle Box. However, many years later she was released by Jack Spicer. She was usually seen working with a partner (often Jack Spicer) to collect Shen Gong Wu and take over the world once again. She had the power to sense Shen Gong Wu. However, she was a ghost during most of her life, needing a living person to collect them for her. Death Battle Info Powers Wuya has two main forms, her Ghost form and her Human form. Each one of them has different powers. Ghost Form *'Intangibility:' In her original ghost form, she was able to pass through anything, and while intangible, be blown away, and be splashed by water. *'Levitation:' As she was a ghost, she could move around only through levitation. *'Shen Gong Wu Detection:' Her ghost form was able to detect when Shen Gong Wu had been activated and their exact location. *'Illusions:' She could create extremely realistic illusions. *'Clairsentience:' Wuya had a form of extrasensory perception, able to perceive the condition of subjects from the past, present or, future, by entering in their heads. *'Size Alteration:' She could change her size, as shown in many occasions during the series when she is either bigger or smaller. When she becomes really small, she can enter inside people's head and read their minds. *'Possession:' She was able to enter inside the bodies of alive people, to control them for a short time. She was able to possess a brainless Raimundo, after the Shen Gong Wu made him their puppet and Jack when they were reunited. As seen, when she controlled Jack, she could change the face of the person she possesses to be similar to hers. *'Limited Object Teleportation: ' She could make the Monkey Spear and other Shen Gong Wu appear from nowhere. *'Limited Telekinisis:' She could use limited telekinisis to "lift" objects, such as magazines, in order to use them properly, as she was intangible and she could not touch them. Human Form *'Heylin Magic:' In her human form, she had unparalleled mastery of the dark/heylin arts, which she used to try to take over the world. Her magical powers were superior to that of Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean combined. However the full extent of Wuya's magical powers was not fully shown throughout the series. With her Heylin Magic she can perform many magical and superhuman functions such as: **'Physics Manipulation:' Wuya was able to control the laws of physics, allowing her to control many different physical forces. ***'Reality Warping:' She could create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it. She could change the physiology of Earth itself to suit her personal needs and even change the design of the sun and the moon. ***'Object Materialization:' She was able to create inanimate matter such as fancy cars, video games and statues, from nothing. ***'Space Manipulation:' She could warp, bend, flip, crush, control and otherwise manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of her choosing, able to even make the moon hang right above her palace. ***'Portal Creation:' Wuya could create portals by opening a hole in the universe connecting two non-adjacent locations. The portals that she could create were able to suck only the individuals that Wuya wanted, without their own will. ***'Time Stopping:' Wuya was able to stop time around a specific area, while being unaffected. ***'Pressure Manipulation:' She could increase the pressure of the environment around her to easily crush and/or deform objects simply by making physical contact with them. ***'Energy Manipulation:' She was able to create energy blasts of various colors, sizes and shapes, that she could bend and spin in every way and direction she wanted or even fire multiple blasts at once. She could also create energy cages to trap people. Her blasts were so powerful, that could send Dashi several miles away, through a whole forest. ***'Energy Kisses:' She had the ability to transform her kisses into concussive energy blasts. ***'Light Generation:' Whenever Wuya retained her human form, the power that she unleashed could create really powerful and intense lights of various colors (mainly white and green) that could almost blind the people who watched them. **'Elemental Manipulation:' Wuya could create, shape and manipulate the elements of nature. ***'Air Manipulation:' Wuya could create and manipulate air and wind, being able to create large clouds of dust, manipulate the clouds and create winds strong enough that could almost blew the Xiaolin Monks off a hill. ***'Green Fire Manipulation:' Wuya was able to create and manipulate green flames, more intense than normal fire. She was able to produce such fire from her whole body, even from her eyes, and maintain it for a great amount of time with ease. With such power she could create green blazes that could cover a whole hill within seconds and create fire blasts that could break through solid stone. ***'Earth Manipulation:' She was able to create, shape and manipulate earth. Her geokinetic abilities were monumental. She was able to create mountains and large pillars of stone or even make a complete palace out of simple rocks, by only waving her hands. ***'Rock Creatures Summoning:' She could summon rock creatures of every shape and size called "Goons" by Raimundo. She could summon them by only clapping her hands. They had superhuman strength and durability and could also create rocks on fire, to attack their enemies. **'Telekinesis:' She could move and manipulate people and objects by only using her mind, without having any kind of physical contact with them. **'Levitation:' She could carelessly hover in the air and prevent her body from making contact with the ground below. **'Flight:' Wuya was able to fly at incredible speeds and heights, probably by magical means or through telekinesis. **'Teleportation:' She was able to transport from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. She could achieve such feat with many different ways and even change her clothes and appearance while reappearing. **'Invulnerability:' She could withstand the elemental attacks of all three monks (Omi, Kimiko and Clay) without even a scratch. **'Power Bestowal:' She could give a small amount of her powers to someone else, as she did with Raimundo, making him able to summon Rock Creatures. **'Illusions:' In her human form she could also create extensive illusions, able to even create a detailed illusion of the globe that she could spin around. **'Magical Sight:' She could track and observe everybody, through magical means, for a considerable amount of time by creating a magical "window". **'Lightning Generation:' She was could shoot lightning from her hands, able to even overcome the Eye of Dashi, which had an unlimited amount of power. She could also summon lightning from the sky, when she retained her human form. **'Shen Gong Wu Detection:' Wuya's human form was still able to detect Shen Gong Wu, as she located the Rio Reverso. When she was detecting a Shen Gong Wu, her green eyes turned yellow and her hair could be seen floating, like they were underwater. **'Shen Gong Wu Immunity:' Wuya was immune to the effects of Shen Gong Wu and Xiaolin Magic, able to even withstand multiple Shen Gong Wu attacks with ease. **'Animation:' She could give life to inanimate objects and control them, able to bring multiple statues to life at the same time. **'Immortality:' She had the ability to never age and stay young forever. As she did not physically age in the episode "Time After Time", which takes place 80 years into the future, it can be assumed that she is essentially immortal and has eternal youth. *'Superhuman Strength:' She has shown that she is incredibly strong, kicking and punching the monks several yards away, even through solid objects like stone with ease and breaking through metal. *'Superhuman Speed:' She was capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve, becoming a blur. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of her body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. She is capable to withstand several punches from the monks and Shen Gong Wu like they're nothing. Apparently, she also possess a vast threshold for pain. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wuya's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes were enhanced in a similar manner and were superior to those of the finest human athlete and the monks. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple Jack-Bots at once, unharmed. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ghosts Category:Illusionists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Old Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Witch Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chinese Combatants